Need
by Rising Goddess
Summary: Logan helps Ororo through her troubles


Ororo wondered the mansion like a ghost. She could not sleep. No, not anymore. Everything had went wrong. The mutant hate crime had increased, The professor was in a deep coma- maybe close to death, Scott had left the mansion and Jean had became a cold , heartless bitch. Ororo could not rely on anyone anymore. She had found countless ways to torture herself. So black clothing what was she wore. There were reasons for Ororo being less social and here they were.  
.She was fed up of the horror happening.  
. She just couldn't take it. When she closed her eyes she got nightmares so sleepless nights had returned.  
. She didn't want to hang out with anyone anymore because there was no one she could trust.  
.She was taught , at a time like this trust no one.  
Ororo was so happy that there were no lessons to teach for a while. She wouldn't know how to face her students. 

Ororo took herself to her room's balcony. The cool air touched her shoulders. Her black halter top and black jeans were not 'naked' enough for her but then again if she stripped of her clothing anyone would see her, since she was taught public nakedness was a big no no in America. She called the winds to take her up from the ground.  
"Take me away from this cruel world". Her eyes grew cloudy and thunder was heard. Her hair waved in the air. Lightning was breaking through the sky. A tornado was spinning towards her from afar. "Kill me now". She lifted her arms into the air attempting to summon hail. However before that could come to past she screamed. She was yanked down.  
"What the hell do you think you're doin'!" Logan shouted. Ororo still screamed and cried as he took her by her wrist. Logan took her out her room like a barbarian's concubine. He pulled Ororo into his room and slammed the door. "What the fuck do you think you're playin' at. Are ya tryin' ta get yourself killed!". Ororo nodded. "Are you mad?". She frowned at him. "Nobody says that to me, Logan" Ororo says in a low, deadly voice. "I am not scared of ya darlin'". He touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me" she snapped. "Look at what you're doin' to yourself. I know you didn't get these by accident". He looked at her slitted wrist, her bruised shoulder and pricked finger. "Nothing anyone does in this mansion can make you happy anymore" he seethed. "Your death will make me very glad. So since that can never happen. I can not be happy" she said heartlessly. He knew she didn't really mean it but it really affected him. He slammed her against the wall and raised his fist to hit her , she turned her head. "That was just a warning. A threat. So if you try saying anymore rubbish to me. You know what will happen" Logan growled.

Ororo turned to leave. "Don't even think about it" Logan said pulling her back. "Don't touch me" she said again.  
"The minute I let you go you're gonna kill ya self" he told her. "Suicide is painless" Ororo told him.  
"That's just craziness 'Ro. You're torturing yourself. So yes 'Ro when you're gone what is going to happen to everyone else ?" Logan asked. "What would you care if I died?" she said coldly.  
"What's that supposed to mean" he said getting angrier. Ororo ignored him.  
He grabbed her by her wrist. She broke out of this and slapped him around his face. "I told you don't touch me!". He shuddered violently. He grabbed by her wrists again and put her hands behind her back and pulled her onto her knees.  
Ororo fell back onto his chest. Logan slowly let her wrists go and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He started kissing her from her jaw line and then onto her neck... Ororo pulled away from him and scratched his face. She tried to get up and leave but Logan had pulled her back until she was sitting in front of him. Ororo bowed her dead and began to sob. Logan was going to get angry but his heart melted. His grip on her wrist was still tight. "Look 'Ro I ain't gonna hurt ya. I promise". Ororo looked at him with her tear stained face. "Come here 'Ro". He wanted her to sit cross-legged on his cross-legged legs. She did as he wished. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and made her lie down so that he was in between her legs. He pushed her halter top up so that her navel was revealed. He kissed her navel. Then he pushed her top up even more. This revealed a scar 'decorated' with small scratches. Logan knew Ororo did this herself, she must have used a dagger or knife of some sort to do this. He kissed the tender scar to, making Ororo gasp.

Logan removed Ororo's top , then jeans. He removed her bra to kiss her breast. Ororo got back up and turned her back to him. Logan touched her shoulder. "Ro , it's OK. Turn around". Ororo cried and folded her arms. He turned her around to face him. She bowed her head again. Logan put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me" he assured her. 'Trust no one' Ororo reminded herself. 'But I need him' she argued back. Ororo followed her second conscience and trusted him. Logan stripped off any more pieces of clothing of her body and he let her lay down. The tip of his tongue touched her clit which made her gasp but in pleasure.  
He continued doing this onto she came and when she did she tasted good. She tasted like the ocean.

Then Logan got on his knees while Ororo lay on the floor. "OK Ro I want you to tell me if I'm hurtin' ya". Logan took his cock in his hand and slid it into Ororo. Ororo bit her lip to try and stop her from screaming but that didn't work. She dug her nails into his back and cried out. "Please don't stop" she begged.  
"I won't. Only if you want me to" he told her.  
When her orgasm came she screamed. Her screaming-in-delight was music to his ears.

They both lay on the floor as the only sound left was their panting. Logan's arms around Ororo waist and Ororo's around his neck. They shared a long passionate kiss this made Ororo relax.

They both stayed like this for a while. "Come Ro" Logan said pulling her to his bed. Ororo followed him and drifted into sleep in his arms.


End file.
